Eternal Life of the 3 Months in Love
by king917
Summary: its awsome love
1. Chapter 1

3

1

_**Eternal Life of the 3 Months in Love**_

Chapter 1 Never Lasting Dreams

In the darkest time of night, the crimson moon shone through the thick night fog. A young fellow, Max Griffin, walked through the glittering sand of the empty beach with a hollow mind, kicking cans on the rough pavement beside the beach. Max lifted his head and looked across the distance and saw a girl resting. on the railing; her clothes were mere rags and a thin cloth hung around her. Max, being the nice guy he was, felt sorry for her and ran over to her.

"Hey! Are you alright? What's your name and what happened? Why are you here?" asked Max.

The girl looked at him and her brown bright eyes started to water up at the sight of Max's kindness and broke down crying. Max decided not to ask her anymore and took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears of her face and said,

"Don't cry, if you continue to cry you won't look pretty", then the girl smiled at him and muttered,

"I thought those words were for little kids".

Max smiled at her and with a deep tone, he replied

"I'm thinking that you don't have a place to stay. So why don't you come to my house to freshen up a bit. Don't get me wrong, but I just think that a girl like you shouldn't be alone so late in the night."

The girl smiled and jumped to him and squeezed him tight. She started to laugh and spoke from her heart,

"I don't think you're a bad guy because I can feel the warmth coming from your heart",

Max blushed. Max gave a hand to the girl and pulled her up and asked her

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled to him and replied

"_**Aquaria Los Knight**_."

"Ta~Da~, this is you're new home from now on, well at least until you want to leave or anything…" Max walked in with Aquaria "Make yourself at home and oh I don't have any girl stuff or anything but you can wear these for now even though they're a bit big", Max gave the clothes to Aquaria and said

"Take a bath first and here's your towel, I'll just be in the living room… anything else you want?" Aquaria smiled to him and said

"No, thank you", Max smiled back to her and said "No problem…, and if you want you can live here until you want to leave and don't worry about work or money because you don't need to pay or anything", she nodded and walk into the toilet and locked the door and started to have a shower. "Ghoooo" Max's stomach growled, he walked into the kitchen and searched for food but the only things he found was egg, milk and some vegetables,

Max gave a sigh and said "That means I have to cook"

. The toilet door opened, Aquaria walked out and saw light coming out of a room and she walked in, she saw Max standing there doing nothing and she asked

"What's wrong, are you troubled?"

Max turned around and tried to say

"No I'm fine",

to Aquaria but his mouth can only move but no sound came out because Aquaria was as pretty; soft brown hair, light brown eyes, a kind of beauty that can't be expressed. Aquaria were as pretty as the stars that shine at night and he spaced out. Aquaria asked him "are you alright?"

But he gave no response and she started walking over to him and put her hand on his forehead and said

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Max came back to earth and was shocked by Aquaria's innocent, cute and pretty face and he fell down on the floor and said "uh…eh…um… nothing's wrong I'm fine, it's just that you're so pretty… I was just shocked… that's all",

"Oh thank you" replied Aquaria.

"Ghoooo" Their stomach growled an awkward silence for few seconds and Aquaria blushed and Max smiled and said "okay, I'll go cook now because I'm hungry too, eh… how about you wait in the living room for a while and I will bring the food out as fast as I can, eh… ok?", "There's no need to worry, I'll cook"

Aquaria said and dragged Max out of the kitchen. As Aquaria was walking back in the kitchen she suddenly heard something crashing in the living room and she ran out of the kitchen to see what happened and she saw Max on the floor, and she was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She knealt beside Max and called to him "wake up, what's wrong, hey are you alright, don't leave", Max weakly opened his eyes and asked for some water "I'm sorry that I scared you, eh… its just that I'm tired so don't worry",

Aquaria ran and brought a glass of water to Max and asked "Do you feel any better", and he replied "yeah, I feel a lot better, because of you, thank you",

Aquaria helped him to his bedroom and Max went to sleep but Aquaria didn't understand why he collapsed and his reason is that he's just tired

Max suddenly grabbed Aquaria's wrist and started to explain "I'm sorry it's a disease that I've had for a long time and I only have 3 more months left to live but everyday it's the same, I just wish I could have the best 3 months of my life before I leave", Aquaria's started to cry and said " don't worry I'll be with you forever and these next 3 months you will never feel lonely, I promise", and Max said " thank you and can you stay with me for the night", "sure", Aquaria said

, and the tears that she tried so hard to hold in eventually landed on the back of his hand.

"Don't cry I'll be okay and if you cry then you won't be pretty, so please don't cry", Max smiled to her and leaned over to her ear and spoke with a low voice "will you be my girlfriend, and fulfil a dead man's last wish." Aquaria was so shock that she couldn't express any of her feelings but tears poured from her eyes and she said "yes as long as you stay beside me no matter what" and Max's heart burst in pieces, all he could do was use his hand to wipe off the tears rolling off her face and give her a hug to comfort her.

The next day, Aquaria woke up and found herself on Max's bed, she was shocked, but she smelt the sweet aroma of breakfast, but wasn't very sure so she walked out of the room and saw Max. He was sitting at the living room table and there was the food,

"Hey! come over and eat, it'll go cold if you don't eat it now", said Max

And he gave her a heart-melting smile and Aquaria was in aw by how well Max, was compared to yesterday night, she was totally shock by how optimistic and happy he was. She could not say a word but smile back and join him for breakfast. She looked at him but she was curious about his feelings,

"Eh….. How do you feel now?… eh… about the 3 months, oh you don't have to tell me… I'm just curious, that's all. What you asked me yesterday night, was it true?" Max smiled , held her hands and said

"I was scared at first but it was because of you I felt that life still has its distance to walk, so I believe that you are my star and because you agreed with me that you will be with me for the next 3 months, I'm so very happy about what you've said. Thank you, if it wasn't for you I don't think I can still stand the pain. I am always true to you because you are the only thing I have", her eyes started to well up but she smiled to him and said

"Let's eat and can you go out with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or anything… well it's just that uh… I feel like… you …. Like… I mean...", "I understand eh…if you don't mind how I am I'm glad to go out with you and thank you for asking eh… uh…",said Max

And there was a bit of an awkward silence for a while "nothing, just forget it", said Max and the _**Never lasting dreams **_started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eternal Life of the 3 Months in Love**_

**Chapters 2** **True Love's First Kiss**

Max brought Aquaria to go shopping and buy daily item in Wal-Mart, she was amazed by the sight that lay before her: a whole warehouse full of anything you could possibly buy from clothes to food to DVDs and CDs and etc. Running and spinning through row by row, swinging and twirling through glittering shelves in the new clothes that Max bought her. A colourful item in the left aisle caught her eye. She picked it up. "C…O…N…D…O…M…Size XXL for BIG BOYS" she read out slowly. Perplexed, she ran towards Max and happily shoved it into his face.

"CAN WE BUY THESE?!?! PLEASE MAX!!!" screamed Aquaria,

He took a look at the box and a look of disbelief and embarrassment crossed his face.

"Wh-!!!!!! Aquaria! Where did you get this?! It's the wrong flavour!!!" whispered Max.

Aquaria's face turned bright pink and asked Max "so does that mean you want me, you love me and you want to do those kind of stuff with me? Or are you just trying to lust me."

With a very shy way that struck Max straight through his heart. In his mind it kept saying

"She is so cute! I love her, I want her, and she knows what I want!!!!!!!!!!!!.....but…….how does she know so much?"

When he came back aquaria kissed him on the cheek and whispered

"I had great fun today I really hope the days I have with you will never end" a small drop of water rolled out of her eyes like a glittering crystal that can't be held.

"Hey it's time to go now" shouted Max through 6 counters. Aquaria ran to him but whilst running to him a woman cried out

"Maxy!!!!!!!!! Hey! Over here", a girl that had a body shaped of S, a beautiful look that can stop guys dead in their tracks and a smile that bring boys to heaven. When Max saw the girl, he immediately remembered her.

"Hey Ellie Blackwood… Wow … you've grown a lot since college" shouted Max. Ellie ran to Max, sparkling in the aisles, sparkling like onstage, a stage that was only made for her and nothing could stop her from sparkling even if there was Ellie onstage with her. When the two had contact with each other it was like a fairy-tale with a happy ending. Aquaria was shock by Ellie's beauty; when she saw them together chatting happily she felt like there was a hammer bashing her crystal heart. Aquaria slowed to a walk, and walked up to them with fear and tightly grabbed on to Max's shirt and mumbled

"Don't leave me, please don't, I want you to say by my side, please don't leave me" when Max heard the words that were spoken through the gentle lips of Aquaria; without a second thought he said

"Hey Ellie uh…. I want you to meet my girlfriend"

Max gently wrapped his arm around her slim smooth waist and pulled her over to him and whispered in her ear

"No one can take your place in my heart, not even Ellie."

Aquaria hugged him with all her strength and Ellie said

"Ah…. I see uh….hey uh…. You called uh…..any way um...I'm sorry for any misunderstanding but I want to tell you Max is a nice guy that won't break his promises and I won't take him away from you because….."

Ellie pulled her left hand out of her pockets and flashed them a gold ring with a 3k diamond on it. Then the misunderstanding was cleared and they walk their separate roads.

Max blind folded Aquaria and brought her to the place where they first met in the crimson nights. Aquaria followed the steps that Max made; step by step they walked through the glittering smooth sand that shone through the light blue ocean. Max unfolded the blind fold for Aquaria and Max spoke with a low and deep voice

"Here we are… uh… I couldn't think of any where else but here to celebrate my birthday since it was here that we both meet and …well… uh… I really don't know when you have your birthday so I wondered…would you like to celebrate your birthday on the same date as me?"

When Aquaria saw such beautiful scenery she couldn't control herself and jump on Max; there were candles surrounding them like a heart shape; a dolphin jumped up from the water surface and the bits of water cascaded onto the sand like little crystals.

"Here, this is your gift since we're now a couple and it's our birthday so…. uh… I thought you might like it" said Max; Max pulled a small tiffany box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Aquaria. There was a gold ring with a ruby on it and Aquaria was so happy that she couldn't express her feelings, but to only gaze at Max's face and hold him tight. Max took Aquaria's fragile left hand and gently put the ring on her third finger.

"Since I gave you my present why don't we make a wish and blow out the candles" whispered Max in Aquaria's ear. Aquaria didn't say anything but she made a sign to show that she was wishing for something; Max did the same and then they each blew out 10 candles. As Max tried to stand up to bring Aquaria home; Aquaria pulled him down on top of her and she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him towards her face and closer and closer till the 2 gentle lips touch each other and that's their _**True Love's First Kiss.**_

.


End file.
